narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Space-Time Nullification
Some Thoughts & Problems First off, events that has already happened within that field cannot be changed to any degree or experienced in any way shape or form. I say this because while you may not like it, having the power to change the past like this will only lead to problems for all characters and users involved which would make the site less fun so as Kazekage, I am telling you to not even attempt it. This is final and can't be argued. Secondly, this technique would be A to S ranked and cost a serious amount of chakra to create, let alone maintain so few would be able to keep it up for more than a few minutes at a time before they exhaught their chakra reserves. Also, regardless of one's skill with this technique, it neither makes sense or is reasonable for someone to make a barrier like that and be able to not be bound by it by some god like power, it makes them too strong even with the weaknesses of the technique. Besides that, your free to do almost anything with this technique.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 08:12, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Umm, what were you reading, I don't change events in the field I only lock the Space-Time Continuum in that area so Space-Time techniques can't be used. I change no past or future, I have no idea where you got that from, and saying that it can't be argued, I'm a debater, its in my nature to argue and once you say something about a certain thing, its natural fo it to be argued. And you second point about it would be A-S rank, no it wouldn't its a small 4x4 area, and he has had enough practice with it so he could master it. Then you say how its too strong, no its not, its not offensive. It doesn't have god like power its a 4x4 field that just locks the space-time continuum. This technique is a disadvantage, because not everyone has Space-Time ninjutsu. And again, idk what you were reading this technique doesn't change the past or anything.--ISavage (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Savage, you don't put very much detail into your work so I have no way of knowing the full extent of it's abilities and have to look at what is likely going to happen. Also, techniques that are unique to like one person and are that strong are usually at least A ranked dude, even for a small area of 4x4 because your still messing with a powerful force known as time which is not easily tampered with. Another thing, your character has no background whatsoever so you can't say he has mastered it and honestly, these kind of techniques should be mastered through use in role plays and fanfictions, not backgrounds. It is too powerful if you can find some loop hole and be able to use time space ninjutsu and then challenge a character with time space ninjutsu to a battle and win easily because they can't use their main abilities. Although, I could allow it if you don't use times-pace ninjutsu above C rank otherwise you would have too much of an advantage over other time-space users which means he can't use FTG.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 19:08, December 27, 2013 (UTC) He doesn't have FTG, and I detailed this article enough to where you can't mistaken locking the space-time continuum to altering the past, no where in the article does it say that the technique alters the past. So while you say I don't detail my articles enough, I detailed this enough to where you can't get it confused with altering the past. And again I said this on the Time Field talk page, he is really over 500 years old and comes from a Space-Time oriented clan, so thats how he tested it.ISavage (talk) 16:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Savage, your article is only 1,600 bytes long, if it had half the detail it needs to, then it would be at least 3k bytes which it isn't. Because of that flaw, you barley go into what it can do, you say that you can make a time field but not much else so you didn't say it wasn't possible on the technique even though you didn't specify that it is possible hence, this conversation. Besides that, I should say that he is only techniquely 500 years old, his body is still the way it was when he entered and because no time passes in the place, 500 years will be little more than a few minutes or a few hours at best in that dimension.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:49, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah 3k bytes is your standard of how long your articles are, but it doesn't have to be mine, and what are you reading it doesn't say anything about making a time field I control the space-time continuum and lock it to stop all space-time ninjutsu. And how would you know how the dimension works, I created it so that means I can make it to where if 500 years pass then 500 years pass, not only a few hours or minutes.--ISavage (talk) 21:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Savage the more powerful a technique the more amount of information is required yes it is a standard you have to follow. Anything manipulating time and space should be A or S ranked because there so powerful never C or lower. It doesnt matter even if it only effects a little bit its still powerful.SageOfDespair (talk) 23:10, December 27, 2013 (UTC)